Un mal día para Garuda
by Lybra98
Summary: Esa arena no es de buena calidad, él me ignora, el otro me baña… ¡Y ahora esto! [Para la Tobidei Week 2018] Día 7: Domingo de ocio y gatos.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Para la Tobidei Week 2018. Día 7: Domingo de ocio y gatos.**

* * *

 _–Miau._

El silencio reinó unos segundos más, agonizante.

 _–Miau._

–Ngh…

 _–¡Miau!_

–Ve tú.

–No, ve tú.

–La gata quiere que le limpien el baño, hm.

 _–Miau, miau…_

–Tch.

 _–¡Miau!_

–¡Joder Obito, va a esparcir su mierda!

–¡Ya voy!

Obito se levantó algo dormido y malhumorado. Abrió la puerta, restregándose los ojos, para encontrarse con una mirada amarilla.

 _–¡Miau!–_ el animal se prendió de la parte baja de su pantalón pijama y rasguñó con fuerza.

Obito se mordió la lengua para no gritar. Él había sido quien recogió a Garuda de la calle sin consultarle a su pareja, a los pocos meses de mudarse a para convivir, por lo que intentaba disimular lo que consideraba los pequeños fracasos de su relación con la gata. No tenía problemas con levantarse a las siete para cambiarle las piedras de baño, ya que era el primero en irse a trabajar. El problema lo tenía los fines de semana, y los días que más le dolían eran los domingos. Por supuesto que Deidara le ayudaba, pero el chico tenía el sueño más pesado que él y la mayoría de las veces se dormía. Y como a Obito le encantaba contemplar a esa explosión de vida apaciblemente dormido, quizás babeando la almohada, era el que más veces terminaba levantándose temprano esos domingos a las siete, como ese día, como todos los domingos desde hacía casi un año.

Eso no era vida.

Pero tampoco podía tardarse más tiempo. La noche anterior no había descansado casi nada (no se quejaba al respecto, Deidara había estado fenomenal), y esta vez había remoloneado más de la cuenta perdido en sus pensamientos somnolientos. Cuando volvió del patio adonde desechó la arena sucia y colocó el baño de Garuda en condiciones, miró brevemente a la gata. Ese fue su error.

Con rapidez, Garuda comenzó a cavar, llenando el piso de arena. Era la sexta vez que lo hacía en lo que iba de esa semana, y Obito no estaba dispuesto a seguir tirando arena intacta. Así que enojado, la barrió sin delicadeza y volvió a ponérsela en el baño de plástico, mirándola desafiante. Cuando la gata avanzó, dispuesta a repetir la operación, la atrapó con rapidez por la espalda para alejarla de allí.

El animal comenzó a maullar dramáticamente, tan agudo que daba miedo. Pero Obito no iba a retroceder.

–¿Obito?– oyó la voz cansada de Deidara provenir de su habitación.

–Ya voy, mi amor.

Al reconocer la voz de Deidara, Garuda maulló como si la estuvieran descuartizando.

–¡¿Qué está pasando?!– esta vez, la voz de Deidara se alzó con fuerza, alterada.

–¡Nada, mi amor!– gritó Obito mientras abría la puerta y echaba a la gata afuera. Ahora sí podía volver a la cama a acurrucarse con su amor, y quizás hasta repetir con alguna sesión mañanera. El entusiasmo le hizo correr hacia la habitación luego de haberse higienizado.

* * *

Garuda se revolvió, pero la puerta cerrada fue más rápida que ella. Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, dispuesta a arañarla con fuerza. Pero se detuvo a último momento, posiblemente por algo de desdén.

Corrió alrededor de la casa, hasta llegar a una ventana que conocía bien. De un suave salto, ya estaba frente a la persiana semi baja.

Oteó a través del vidrio, viendo a los humanos tirados en sus aposentos. Esperó paciente hasta comenzar a notar movimientos, entonces inició con un suave maullido.

* * *

Obito besaba el cuello y la nuca de Deidara, sus manos ansiosas subiendo y bajando por sus brazos, espalda, caderas.

–Mmm mi amor…– inspiró el aroma de sus cabellos, embelesado –. Te deseo tanto…

–Ah, Obito– gimió Deidara, comenzando a acariciarse su propio miembro –. Bésame ahí, hm…

Obito le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancándole una exclamación. Entusiasta, comenzó a empujarle el trasero con su erección. Ese culo del que parecía que nunca se cansaría.

–Quiero metértela– susurró a su oído, apasionado –. Quiero metértela hasta que no sepamos dónde empieza uno y dónde termina el otro…

– _Miau._

Obito abrió los ojos alterado, y con algo de brusquedad puso a Deidara boca abajo, mordiéndole la oreja de nuevo.

–Estás apurado de nuevo, hm– le sonrió Deidara, mirándolo como podía. Obito se estaba colocando encima suyo y claramente quería inmovilizarlo. Le haría creer que no se lo permitiría, y eso sería cierto, si el otro no seguía avanzando tan firme y tan rápido –. Pero a mí no vas a llevarme a tu ritmo, hm.

–Eso ya lo veremos– Obito respondió al desafío, apretujando con fuerza por encima de esos bóxeres blancos. Quería arrancárselos con los dientes.

– _Miau, miau._

–¿Uh?– Deidara sonó confundido.

–Ya sabes cómo es Garuda. Mejor sigamos con lo nuestro.

Una serie de golpes rápidos y furiosos comenzaron a escucharse, haciendo que los dos mirasen a la ventana. Una panza grande, blanca y muy peluda se apretaba contra el vidrio, el cual era golpeado junto a la madera. El sonido de uñas arañando la madera se unió enseguida.

–¡Obito!– exclamó Deidara, asombrado. Simplemente, no lo podía creer de su novio, el cual… –. ¡Y después de ese discurso que me diste cuando la dejé afuera la otra mañana!– rugió, intentando girarse con fuerza.

Obito se tapó la cara, colorado.

–¡Es que amor, hoy se portó muy mal!– explicó, dejando atrás su gloriosa posición en la cama.

Deidara se levantó, furioso y despeinado, visión que hizo que Obito se pusiera mucho más duro. Pero el desánimo lo amenazó cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia la ventana, donde Garuda parecía dispuesta a hacer un agujero.

–Bah, no la entres, que se quede afuera mientras nosotros… ¡Deidara!– chilló dolorido al ver que su novio le ignoraba y entraba a Garuda, la cual se comportaba como una princesa en los brazos de Deidara. Obito pensó que era él quien quería estar entre esos brazos, y no se esforzó en ocultar su mal talante cuando le ordenó –: Bueno, ahora sácala.

Garuda comenzó a ronronear en los brazos del artista, y le dio unas suaves lamidas en su pecho desnudo.

Obito apretó la mandíbula y la fulminó con la mirada, manteniendo ambos un duelo visual. Cuando Deidara la acarició y le dejó un pequeño beso en la cabeza, ella volvió a mirar a Obito, esta vez con superioridad.

–Sácala– repitió, los brazos cruzados. No volvería dedicarle miradas a Garuda cuando competían por Deidara.

–¿Qué manera de hablarme es esa?– interrogó Deidara, algo descolocado. La gata volvió a llamar su atención, saltando hacia el centro del edredón blanco.

–Lo siento amor. Es que quiero seguir con lo nuestro– Obito la tomó con suavidad, pero apenas tiró hacia arriba, la gata siseó con fuerza –. ¡Oye, no seas mala!

Garuda sacó las uñas y las hundió en el delicado edredón.

–Obito, va a romper el edredón, hm– comentó Deidara, observando el espectáculo.

–¡Entonces sácala tú, a ti te hace caso!– le rogó, impaciente.

–Amor, no seas inseguro. Ella lo siente, hm– le aconsejó. Cada tanto, tenía que recordárselo.

Obito alzó a la gata, logrando que con ella viniera el edredón y que Garuda comenzara a retorcerse y a maullar en un talante amenazador.

–Ahora fuiste muy agresivo, hm– relató Deidara, ya aburrido.

Nunca se lo diría a Obito, pero a veces odiaba que Garuda fuera el centro de la atención. Se llevaba bien con su gata, y aunque Obito fue quien la adoptó, era cierto que ellos dos solían cruzarse cada tanto. Pero también era cierto, que cuando hacían las paces Garuda podía pasarse horas durmiendo sobre una ingle en la que a él le gustaría estar rebotando.

Deidara sabía que aquello era lo que seguía a ese show mañanero, y si había algo que le molestara tanto como dejar de ser el centro de atención de la casa, era perder la admiración incondicional de Garuda por unas horas.

Por su lado, Obito intentaba encontrar una mirada que no fuera ni débil ni amenazante para dedicarle a aquellos ojos ambarinos. Después de un buen rato retándose con la mirada, Obito suspiró y se rascó el cabello, haciéndose un bollito en una esquina de la cama.

–Oye, así nunca va a respetarte– Deidara decidió volver a la cama –. Mejor ven aquí, es tu cama después de todo, hm.

Obito fue animado, pero cuando estaba a punto de echarse encima de él, Garuda se movió hacia arriba y se posicionó frente a su entrepierna.

–¡¿Lo ves?!– le susurró a Deidara, tenso.

–Ya te dije que no va a castrarte, hm. Pero es cierto, ¡Garuda!– habló, autoritario. No iba a tentar a la suerte con la intimidad de su novio, ni con la suya.

La gata se movió hacia la cabeza de la cama, dejando espacio a que Obito se acurrucara contra el cuerpo de su novio. Se besaron y Deidara giró sobre los brazos que tanto amaba, dándole la espalda. Obito lo apretó con fuerza, esperando reavivar las llamas.

–Hmm, Obito…– murmuró al sentir como sus caderas eran empujadas de nuevo.

Obito se estiró para buscar su oreja, pero en ese momento, una pata se posó sobre su pómulo derecho, justo el lado sensible de su rostro.

–Obito…– musitó Deidara, moviendo sus caderas también.

Obito le empujó en respuesta, hasta que sintió unas uñas rasparle muy cerca de su ojo, haciéndole recordar las innumerables veces en que Garuda demostró especial predilección por arañar esa zona rugosa que le resultaba curiosa y agradable al tacto de sus almohadillas.

Y aunque no lo quería, Obito fue perdiendo fuerza en su erección, asustado ante la amenaza.

–Dei, Garuda va a arrancarme un ojo– dijo con un hilito de voz.

Deidara se giró un poco para ver a su gata. Una pata blanca caía relajada sobre la frente de Obito, el cual cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

–Sólo te está tocando la frente, hm.

Lamentablemente para Obito, Deidara no le había creído cuando le dijo que la gata tenía una obsesión extraña con las cicatrices del lado derecho de su cara.

–Recién me estaba clavando sus garras debajo de mi ojo– sonó asustado.

Deidara suspiró ruidosamente. Parecía que esa mañana no tendría ni paz, ni guerra.

–Ya te dije que ningún gato haría eso sin motivo. Si cierras los ojos siempre que pasa, no puedes saber dónde está Garuda– explicó, con lo último de paciencia que le quedaba. Porque si Deidara muestra paciencia un domingo a las siete de la mañana, es porque aún está semi dormido.

Alzó a la gata y la depositó en el suelo, luego miró el despertador.

–Garuda nos ha despertado como a las seis y media. Faltan diez para las siete, hm.

Obito se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, sintiendo la furia bullir por sus venas.

* * *

Iban a ser las cinco y Obito no veía las horas de sentarse a descansar un rato. Por la mañana, habían terminado dormidos hasta que Garuda los volvió a despertar, luego del almuerzo, Deidara pilló a la gata jugando con su arcilla y haciendo un desastre en el taller. Lo bueno de aquello fue que su novio finalmente le creyó que Garuda no volvía sucia del patio cuando aparecía así, lo malo fue tener que bañarla mientras Deidara se retiraba a limpiar y ordenar su taller, maldiciendo a viva voz.

Obito también maldijo muchas veces, porque Garuda sólo era sumisa a la hora del baño con Deidara. Y últimamente, como el artista se estaba atrasando un poco con el trabajo y los estudios, era él quien terminaba bañándola, o al menos intentándolo. Porque Obito perdía la paciencia rápido cuando, en días como aquel, la espuma para baño se había acabado y debía recurrir al grifo.

A Garuda tampoco le gustaba pasar por aquello, y mucho menos con aquel hombre que imponía tan poca autoridad desesperándose con rapidez. Lo arañó incontables veces, frustrada, sin resignarse a que el agua rompiera con su cálido abrigo de largos cabellos lacios. Para cuando llegó el momento del secado, evitó hacer contacto visual con Obito, sintiéndose terriblemente ofendida y avergonzada por haber perdido la batalla.

Y Obito se dio cuenta de ello.

–Oh, no te sientas mal, Garuda– suplicó, acariciándola.

Garuda lo ignoró, pero Obito no se iba a rendir.

–Tampoco quería bañarte. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te metieras con la arcilla de Dei.

Continuó acariciando el largo cabello blanco que seguía húmedo. Al darse cuenta que se estaba quedando con un par de pelos en la mano, agarró el cepillo. Eso no le pasaría a la pobre Garuda si no hubiesen dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin peinarla, pero simplemente aquella semana había sido imposible.

Decidido a sanear su relación (aún se largaba a llorar cuando recordaba cómo la encontró, sucia, asustada y hambrienta en un callejón), se fue con Garuda y su kit hacia un sillón, donde se sentó. Colocando a la gata sobre sus piernas, comenzó a peinarla con suavidad, mientras le hablaba de tonterías que le venían a la cabeza. Sabía que Deidara decía que así no se la podía peinar con eficiencia, pero Obito consideraba que era necesario fortalecer más el lazo.

Poco a poco, el suave masaje del cepillo hizo ronronear a Garuda. Con su humor recuperado, le puso fin a la comodidad de su amo echándose a dormitar sobre sus piernas, emitiendo aún ese sonido intermitente tan particular en los felinos domésticos.

Obito la contempló, feliz. Jamás habría imaginado que Garuda sería un gato tan grande, y más lo parecía debido a su larguísimo y pomposo pelaje. La gruesa cola caía, casi rozando el piso. Cuando Garuda comenzó a lamerle un poco la mano, él pudo reconocer en ello el gesto de la reconciliación. Porque Obito sabía que, muy en el fondo, Garuda lo quería y estaba agradecida con él.

Mientras se limpiaba los mocos, reparó en que Deidara estaba mirándolos desde lejos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su taller. Lucía exhausto, hermoso y… ¿Aquello eran celos?

Obito le sonrió, pero Deidara no mudó su expresión. Una extraña expresión gatuna, con ojos entre reclamantes y cazadores, ofendida en su orgullo por no estar recibiendo atención.

Porque Deidara era un sol acostumbrado a ser admirado por su brillo, y si Obito se era sincero, quizás la mejor opción para su novio hubiese sido un perro. Al menos, había obtenido un rápido respeto de parte de Garuda, no debería quejarse. Pero la idea de sentirse celado por Deidara, aunque más no fuera por un gato, le hacía bullir su pecho de vanidad.

Le hizo una seña con la mano y Deidara decidió acercarse, intentando fingir que no estaba molesto.

Se sentó en el posabrazos, dejando que Obito le rodease la cintura con un brazo y le besara una pierna.

–¿Terminaste?

–Sí– suspiró con cansancio –. No esperaba tener que hacer esto en mi día libre, hm.

–¿Fue mucho el desastre?– Obito hablaba en voz baja, no queriendo despertar a Garuda, si es que se había dormido.

Deidara asintió con expresión grave.

–Antes no te creí… Supongo que mereces una disculpa, hm– arrastró las palabras como niño regañado, viendo dormitar a la gata.

Obito sonrió estúpidamente.

–No importa, Dei– y se estiró al ver agacharse a su novio, dándole un sonoro beso –. Oye, hagamos esto. Como estás muy cansado, yo iré a buscar las cosas para la cena y tú quédate a dormir aquí con Garuda– levantándose, colocó a la gata en los brazos de su novio, mientras le besaba en la frente.

Deidara se sintió halagado, pero tenía que llevarle la contra un ratito.

–Gracias, aunque no estoy para dormir. Sólo te esperaremos aquí con Garuda, hm– dijo, sentándose en el sillón.

Obito fue hacia otra habitación a buscar una camisa y su billetera. Cuando volvió a la sala, para despedir a su novio y a la gata antes de salir, los encontró dormidos a ambos, Deidara roncando y Garuda ronroneando suavemente.

Se acercó, acarició la pequeña cabeza blanca, y volvió a besar la frente de Deidara antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada.

* * *

Deidara supo que Obito volvía cuando Garuda corrió hacia la puerta. Lo único que le pareció extraño, fue ver lo inquieta que se encontraba, por lo que decidió asegurarse por visor. Era Obito, y se apresuró a abrirle.

–Hola– le saludó, recibiéndole las bolsas, hasta que escuchó un sonido extraño.

Obito lo miró, aprensivo.

–Amor, lo siento, te juro que no lo volveré hacer– empezó a excusarse, mientras levantaba la camisa que llevaba al antebrazo.

Un perrito cachorro se agitó, intentando olfatearlo.

–¡Pero es que…!– Obito quiso seguir, pero Deidara lo silenció poniéndole un índice sobre los labios.

–Pasa antes de que Garuda se escape, hm.

Antes de que Obito pudiera seguir explicándose, Deidara tomó al animal por debajo de las axilas. El perrito se agitó un poco y comenzó a gemir, moviendo temblorosamente su cola.

Era totalmente negro, de pelo corto y patas bastante grandes para su tamaño. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón muy oscuro, que se confundía fácilmente con todo el negro que le rodeaba. El perrito parecía mirar asombrado a Deidara, y él le sonrió, contento.

Garuda comenzó a restregarse contra las piernas de Deidara, sin lograr su atención.

–Cuando salí de la tienda, me llamó la atención un llanto. Caminé un poco y estaba en una caja abandonada donde decía que se regalaban cachorros. Y como las personas de ahí lo ignoraban, no me pude resistir…– comenzó a explicarse Obito.

–Ya veo– comentó Deidara, mientras lo miraba entre las piernas. El minúsculo miembro del bebé indicaba que era macho.

–Porque lo vi a los ojos y me ladró, intentó traspasar la caja pero se cayó hacia atrás, quizás porque está débil, solo y abandonado, cuando se llevaron a todos sus hermanos y a él nadie lo quiso, posiblemente porque es negrito, y, y…– la emoción del llanto no le permitió seguir hablando.

–Obito, ¿estás llorando?– se alarmó un poco Deidara. No demasiado, sabía lo sensible que era.

–¡No!– moqueó –. Si quieres mañana le busco dueño…– agregó, mirándolo con ojos lastimeros.

Deidara volteó los ojos. Casi le parecía que había dos perros haciéndole ojos enormes. Los dos huérfanos, además. Aunque le molestaba un poco la manera en que Obito recurría a tantas tretas, cuando él ni siquiera se había planteado el negarse.

–Sólo nos falta la opinión de Garuda, hm.

Ambos bajaron la mirada, buscándola. Garuda rodaba por el piso, mostrando la barriga.

–Quiere rascaditas– reconoció Obito.

–Está celosa, hm– sentenció Deidara, sin preocuparse demasiado –. ¿Crees que se lleven bien?

Garuda se incorporó de inmediato, mirando hacia sus dueños con ojos enormes.

Obito tomó al cachorro de nuevo en sus manos.

–Ella es joven y él aprenderá a respetarla. Realmente me gustaría intentarlo– confesó, sonriendo.

Deidara asintió mudamente, y Garuda se giró para clavar sus uñas en las rodillas de Obito.

–¡Ay!

–¡Garuda, hm!

Garuda corrió hacia Deidara, trepándosele hasta los hombros. El artista la sujetó bien, sin acercarse demasiado a Obito y al cachorro.

–¡Ey, mira, Garuda, hola!– Obito tomó una patita del cachorro y la agitó en dirección a la gata, hablándole con voz chillona.

La voz que Deidara se cansó de decirle, no hacía más que poner de mal humor a la gata, pero el cabeza hueca de su novio no entendía.

Garuda miró a Deidara con los ojos desorbitados. Casi como si le preguntara, qué demonios estaba permitiendo que pasara allí, ya que era la autoridad última que reconocía.

Y luego de devolverle la mirada con seriedad, Deidara volvió a concentrarse en su pareja, suspirando y preparándose para lo que se venía.

–¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

Obito pareció volverse un niño por unos segundos.

–¿En serio quieres que se quede?– exclamó feliz.

–Pues claro, me gusta ese perro y creo que le vendrá bien a Garuda tener alguna compañía. Escoge tú el nombre, hm– acarició la perilla de la gata, la cual empezó a lamer su mano con fervor. Un desmesurado fervor para venir de ella.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?– se extrañó.

–Yo le puse el nombre a Garuda, a ti no te convencía demasiado. Es lo justo, hm.

Obito miró al cachorro unos momentos, hasta que lo supo.

–Tú tienes cara de Tobi. Será Tobi– afirmó, orgulloso.

Deidara ahogó una risa.

–¿Qué te pasa? A Tobi no le gusta que te rías de su nombre– volvió a poner la voz chillona que hizo erizar los pelos del lomo de Garuda, pero sorprendentemente, el recién bautizado se excitó en demasía ante el sonido, comenzando a ladrar –. ¿Ves? ¡Me reconoce como su papi! ¡Hola, Tobi!– volvió a hablar con aquella extraña voz, y el cachorrito se excitó aún más.

Garuda se prendió con fuerza de los brazos de Deidara, clavándole las uñas, mientras comenzaba a largar un maullido inquietante salido de algún lugar muy profundo de su cuerpo.

Deidara la depositó en el suelo, dejándole en claro que su reacción le ofendía.

Obito se precipitó y se agachó con Tobi.

–¡Espera, Obito…!– Deidara se acuclilló también, asustado.

–Hay que hacer las presentaciones– puso a Tobi en el suelo frente a la encrespada gata, reteniéndolo mientras preparaba su voz chillona –. ¡Hola Garuda, yo soy Tobi! ¡Tobi, ella es Garuda!– y soltó al cachorro, quien se estiraba para olfatearla.

Garuda planeaba atacar, pero se inmovilizó un momento al sentir detrás de su espalda a las piernas y manos de su otro amo. Entonces Tobi se lanzó hacia ella, y comenzó a hociquearle la barriga en busca de leche.

Garuda maulló como nunca y huyó despavorida hasta la cocina, donde se trepó al refrigerador. Detrás de ella y tropezándose varias veces, la siguió Tobi, luego un Deidara enojado con Obito, y un Obito demasiado risueño.

Tobi buscaba despistado a la gata, la cual siseaba endemoniadamente, agazapada en las alturas. Obito tomó al cachorro, y no sin cierto sentimiento de venganza, lo alzó para que viera a Garuda. Una vez la ubicó con su nariz y vista, Tobi comenzó a ladrar sin parar, tan agudo que tapaba los sonidos que emitía la gata.

Deidara se indignó, pero Obito se permitió ignorarlo unos momentos. Amaba a Garuda, la había recogido con amor, Garuda podía avanzar en muchas cosas y lugares en su vida, y él no se molestaría, incluso le causaría ternura tarde o temprano. Pero meterse con los planes mañaneros que tenía con el culito de durazno de Deidara, eso sí que no.

–¡Obito, vas a hacer que se odien!– gritó Deidara, logrando que su novio obedeciera y bajara al cachorro.

Obito se fue a buscar un plato para el cachorro donde servirle leche fresca, mientras que Deidara calmaba a Garuda con unos bocadillos que la gata tragó con inusual rapidez, mirándolo con los ojos redondos, logrando que la pareja se sintiera un poco mal por ella.

–No vamos a reemplazarte, hm– le susurró Deidara, acariciándola.

Obito se le unió apenas Tobi empezó a beber.

–Lo siento, pequeña. Serán amigos– se sinceró, sumándose a las caricias. Quizás se había pasado un poco.

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar girar la cabeza y mirar hipnotizados cómo Tobi bebía con gran velocidad, su vientre comenzando a henchirse de manera monstruosa.

Garuda apartó sus manos de un zarpazo y les dio la espalda, mirando fijamente a la pared.

* * *

–Deidara…– suspiró Obito, acariciando el cabello de su novio. Bajó la vista, acalorado, para encontrarse con una de sus visiones favoritas.

Deidara relamiéndose los labios brillantes, tragándose los últimos chorros de semen. Mirándolo con esos ojos oscurecidos de pupilas agrandadas, hambriento. Alejándose un poco, no demasiado, del pene que sostenía en una mano.

–Ahora sí, vas a tener durazno, hm– dijo, con la voz ronca por todo el semen que había tragado.

 _–Miau._

–Te voy a partir y a comer el durazno– clamó Obito, tomándolo con rudeza de los hombros, preparándose para darle el beso del siglo.

 _–¡Guau, guau, guau, guau!_

 _–¡MIAU!_

Otra vez rota la atmósfera, los dos salieron apresurados del cuarto, esperando ver lo peor.

Lo peor era, que Tobi ya había aprendido que Garuda estaba encima de esa cosa tan alta y le ladraba insistentemente, moviendo la cola y saltando, invitándola a jugar.

Garuda maullaba amenazante, pero se podía ver claramente que se sentía descolocada y no sabía a ciencia cierta qué hacer para mantener alejado a ese ruidoso cachorro que se le pegaba como garrapata.

El corazón les volvió al pecho a Deidara y a Obito.

–Mira, él la quiere– comentó conmovido Obito, subiéndose y cerrando los pantalones –. Sólo falta a que ella lo haga.

Deidara no respondió de inmediato, sólo se dedicó a estudiar lo que veía, entretenido.

–Oye, me recuerdan a ti y a mí. Previo a que empezáramos a salir, hm– comentó, luego de analizar la escena por un buen rato.

La sonrisa de Obito se borró drásticamente.

–¿Te parezco un perro?– lloriqueó, sensibilizado.

–Tú asumiste ese lugar, hm– Deidara hizo jaque mate sobre una partida regalada.

* * *

Tobi no podía quitar sus ojos de ese ser tan bello con el que quería estar, a pesar de que aquella mirada era algo peligrosa. Lo único que podía hacer el organismo de Garuda en esos momentos, era prepararse para llevarla a maullar a la puerta personal de los imbéciles de esos humanos un par de horas antes de lo acostumbrado.

* * *

 **No todo fue ocio, qué pena para un domingo. No creo que Deidara sea un tipo de gatos, sí en cambio lo puede ser Obito. Deidara necesita que lo miren y lo obedezcan, él es como un gato, por lo que no creo que tolere la competencia. Allí entra Tobi para restablecer el equilibrio, aunque se termine enamorando de la bella y peligrosa gata a la que debería contener con su energía. Las similitudes de Obito (o al menos, de Tobi) con un perro acerca de sus senpai han sido señaladas innumerables veces en todos los foros del mundo XD**

 **Qué mal lunes e inicio de semana que van a tener. Pero lo que es bueno, es esta semana. La Tobidei Week ha terminado, y antes de llorar, les invito a pasarse por _tobideiweek punto Tumblr punto com_ para deleitarse con otros trabajos de amor a la parejita. Por cierto, es la primera vez que logro hacer los siete fics :D Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han comentado, me alegra entretener con este par tan bello. Y hasta el año que viene, para la próxima edición. ¡Viva el obidei!**


End file.
